


Bedtime Banter

by virnnich



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Bucky Barnes's Plums, Clean Eating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virnnich/pseuds/virnnich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s been only a week and now you started to purr!? Do you have to be a cat to be Wankanda citizen?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Banter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nuznate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuznate/gifts).



He doesn’t sure since when it’s not about only Steve anymore. This is not what Sam expects himself to do. He calls Bucky to make sure that he is okay. 

He seems reluctant, though this might be the last weird thing he could have done to Bucky. He’s gonna make sure it’s not. Sam hits ‘Frozen Gramp’ on his phone. (Firstly he came up with ‘White Walker’ but Bucky’s not gonna walk in anytime soon. Also, Sam is sorry for the pun.) He starts talking as soon as the other end picks up.

“So I’ve heard you give up on plums and wanna find some exotic fruits in the cat lover’s fridge.”

Bucky signs.

“It’s been only a week and now you started to purr!? Do you have to be a cat to be Wankanda citizen?”

“Are you up to something Wilson? Because I am really not in the mood to kick your ass right now.” Bucky sounds like he will never be able to kick anyone’s ass ever again and Sam doesn’t really sure why is that matters.

“Are you sure about that? I bet you can’t do that. At least you gotta be out here.” His voice is a bit soften this time.

“We both know I can’t do that.” No one is speaking for a while.

“If you sure about that, you should be as happy as a bear that’s going to hibernate man. Steve will be waiting for you at Summ —. Oh shit.” His voice is not quite abruptly, but lower in the later part. It’s when Sam wants to kick his own ass.

“Sam Wilson, can you please make sure that Steve Rogers will have a life?” Even this is Bucky talking to him but surely there is no sarcasm in it. However, Sam just can't let go a chance like this. 

“I’ve run with him every morning since 2014 man.”

“You mean when he’s occasionally running pass you? Don’t wanna brag you, but I used to gave him a piggyback when he was this small.” Sam can see a smirk from his voice. 

“Are we gonna do this Barnes? I had Chinese food in paper boxes after workout with him.”

“I cooked him spaghetti.”

“You, old man, just can't do it in 1940s. I can also just fly him to Jamie Oliver’s.”

“LOL watch out! He might hide some broccoli under the table.”

“Did you just said L-O-L? I’m so done with you guys. It’s like I’m teaching my grandpa to use urban dictionary. Oh wait, it is. Also don’t worry man. I'm gonna make him drink spinach and kale smoothie everyday.”

“I hate to say this but good job Wilson, for the sake of his biceps.”

“Don't state the obvious Barnes! Especially when I know I ace that.”  
Bucky snorts with something between amused and irritated.

“I’ll take that is a laughter. Well, I’m done here.” Then he hangs up before Bucky could backfire anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank God this site doesn't have minimum words for publishing lol.


End file.
